Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness
by Destiny86
Summary: Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for their sixth year. New friends and adventures.


It was a dark night, over cast, so that even the stars nor the moon could light up the darkness. A thick mist was gathering in what appeared to be a field of stone monuments. Most were falling apart, beyond repair and gave the appearance that it had not been visited in years. The graveyard was hundreds of years old and had been filled some time ago most of its occupants were so many generations apart form the now living that they had been forgotten. It was the perfect place for the secret meeting that would take place that very night. A tall figure was standing in a small clearing devoid of any statues. It seemed as though he had appeared there out of thin air. Several figures suddenly appeared out nowhere as the man had done moments before. All bowed in worship of the man before them. One of them stepped forward slightly and the man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him onto the ground before him.  
  
"FIND HER!!!!" Voldermort screamed at the grovelling Wormtail at his feet.  
"Yes But master..."  
"No buts, I had enough of your incompetence you little worm. We need her. She has inherited the powers I need back. If it weren't for that Potter we needn't bother but to defeat him I need those powers"  
A figure cloaked in black stepped out of the mist.  
"My Lord" she said with a bow.  
"Ahhh Bella. You have found what I want?"  
"Yes My Lord."  
"Good. Where is she?"  
"Living with a muggle couple in Australia My lord."  
"Excellent. Wormtail how is it that Bella was able to find her but you could not?"  
"I..I t...tried My Lord." He stuttered. Voldemort glared at the man before him.

"Shall I fetch her for you My Lord?"  
"No I will deal with this myself"  
"As you wish My Lord"  
With this the woman disapperated.  
"Wormtail you shall accompany me"  
"Ye..Yes My Lord"  
With that they both disapperate.  
  
Voldemort and Wormtail appear outside a small house in a quiet street. It is 7.00pm.  
They quietly approach the house. Then Voldemort breaks down the front door. Walks into the living room and sees a couple watching TV. The woman sees Voldemort and lets out a scream and runs from the room. The man stands up and faces Voldemort.  
"You know why I'm here muggle give me what is rightfully mine"  
"You can never have her"  
"Very well it's going to be like that is it"  
Voldermort had a twinkle in his eye as if it delighted him that he was going to have to kill this man.  
Voldemort takes a step forward towards the man and the man flees the room.  
He trips on the stairs and Voldemort suddenly appears before him and there is a flash of Green light and the words Avada Kedavra echo up the stairs.  
The woman appears again and hits Voldemort with a chair there is then another flash of green light and her body hits the floor next to her husbands.  
  
Thousands of miles away Harry Potter woke up with a searing pain in his scar. It was the third time that week. He had had that same dream a number of times now. He climbed out of bed and put on his glasses. He couldn't ignore it anymore was it a premonition or was it just a dream? He didn't know but he decided that someone needed to know just in case.  
  
He thought about the possible candidates. Hermione? No she would just worry and then consult a book or tell him to write to Dumbledore. Ron? No, Ron would panic, and then be no help at all. Ginny? Ginny? Now where did that come from? He couldn't confide in Ron's little sister.  
But she's not so little any morea voice sounded in his brain.  
"Shut up you." Harry said. "Oh God. I'm talking to myself. Maybe the daily prophet was right... I am going insane."  
Back to the matter at handhe thought.  
Sirius? Yes. That was the answer Sirius. He would write a letter to his godfather. He would know what to do.  
  
Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out a quill and some parchment and sat down at the desk. It had been put in his room after it was removed from Dudleys because he couldn't fit his birthday presents in his room and after all Dudley never used it.  
He wrote:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I've been having a recurring nightmare for the past few nights and...  
  
All of the sudden Harry stopped writing as the reality of the last few months flooded back to him. Sirius was dead. Plain and simple. He was never coming back. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as a vision rose from his subconsciousness to claim him. He watched as Bellatrix Lestrange cast the spell that had been Sirius' death sentence, then watched as his godfather, eyes wide with shock fell through the veil to the other realm.  
  
At least he is with his best friend now.Harry thought bitterly as he wiped tears from his eyes.  
"For Merlin's sake Harry, you're being ridiculous. Stop crying like a little girl and grow up." He scolded himself.  
  
He took the piece of parchment and screwed it up into a ball and then angrily threw it across the room. It missed the wastebasket and landed on the floor. Harry stared at it fro a few moments before it suddenly and without warning burst into flames. Harry watched as it slowly curled and disintegrated as the embers died. Discarding his emotions in much the same way Harry took his wand from the desk and waved it at the offending pile of ash on the floor, which disappeared. Harry didn't need to worry about the consequences of performing magic while on holiday because this year he had been granted permission by the ministry of magic. Fudge wasn't pleased when Dumbledore had come to him with the request but then again Fudge didn't really hold much of a position anymore. With the announcement of Voldemort's return which the minister had been deigning all year, he had lost the majority of the magical community's support and most were calling for an election to nominate a new minister. Many hoped that Dumbledore would take the position. But those who knew him personally knew that he would not. Harry really didn't care who became minister as long as the took the necessary steps to help the wizarding community prepare themselves for Voldemort's next move.  
Back to the matter at handHarry thought pushing his musings aside.  
Harry finally decided on writing to Professor Lupin. Though not really a Professor anymore, after calling him so for a year Harry just couldn't seem to correct himself no matter how many times he had been asked to call him Remus. Though not as close as Harry had been with Sirius he was the closest thing to a father that Harry now that Sirius was dead, and he knew he would have some advice at least to give him even if it were just to put his mind at ease that someone knew his troubles.  
He wrote:  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I have been having a recurring nightmare for the last few days and thought that maybe if I told someone it might help the order figure out what Voldemort is up to next. I dreamed that he is searching for someone. The dream didn't specify who or where they could be found but I remember something about Australia being mentioned. Whoever this person is they are in danger because it sounds as if Voldemort has been looking for them for a long time and is really keen on finding them. In the dream Voldemort killed a muggle couple. I have been scanning the muggle news for information but I suppose if it really did occur in Australia we wouldn't hear about it in England. In fact I don't even know if this dream was real. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter except perhaps to give myself some piece of mind. You don't need to worry about me the Dursley's and I have maintained a sort of mutual silence. I don't talk to them they don't talk to me. I don't get in their way they don't get in mine. Uncle Vernon however urges me to write to you every three days so that Moody doesn't show up on the doorstep. I think he made quite an impression on him. Well I'm sure you have more important things to be doing than reading this letter so I guess I'll see you when I see you.  
  
Harry.  
  
He awoke a very annoyed Hedwig and tied the parchment to her leg. She took flight her wings cuffing Harry on the shoulder as she flew out the window. She let out a high-pitched swark to show her annoyance knowing that Harry would get into trouble if his uncle Vernon heard her. Sure enough he heard the roar of his uncle's voice.  
"Shut that Bloody bird up"  
  
He glanced at his watch 6.00 am. There was no point in going back to sleep now. He got out some of his homework and started.  
Question 1: Which spell forces someone to assume their anamagi form?  
Question 2: How many registered Anamagi are there?  
Question 3: How does one become an Animagus?  
  
Harry worked for just over an hour until the smells of breakfast cooking down stairs registered in his senses. He opened the door to his wardrobe and quickly got dressed. On the way out the door he tried to flatten his messy hair as his uncle was always complaining about how untidy it was.

Harry descended the stairs and joined the Dursley's for breakfast.  
"Morning." Harry said as he sat down at the table. He didn't receive any response apart from a grunt from his uncle.  
"Well come and get your breakfast. Or do you want me to feed you as well?" Aunt Petunia said to him.  
Harry took his plate from the table and walked to his Aunt who was stationed in front of the stove cooking pancakes. She slid one onto his plate and then shooed him away with a flick of her wrist. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the table. Aunt Petunia had long ago abandoned Dudley's diet, sick of all the tantrums. She now made Dudley's school uniform as the school had refused to have them specially made. Dudley sat at the table across from Harry with a large stack of pancakes on his own plate. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Harry's wand protruding from his pocket.  
"I thought you weren't allowed to use that during the holidays." Dudley said.  
"What my wand?" Harry said taking it out of his pocket and playing with it, never taking his eyes off Dudley.  
"Dad." Dudley said nervously.  
"Don't worry Dudikins." Petunia said. "You know that he almost got expelled for using it last year. He can't use it outside of school." She glared at Harry.  
"Well that's not exactly true Aunt Petunia. You see this year the rules have been changed. I'm allowed to use magic at home now in case some more Dementor's show up or Voldemort's followers." Harry said smirking at his cousin.  
"Well you just make sure you keep that away from Dudley." His Aunt said narrowing her eyes too.  
"Well you just make sure Dudley stays away from me. That way there can be no accidents." Harry said innocently.  
"Listen boy..." Uncle Vernon said.  
"Were you about to yell at me?" Harry interrupted. "Because it sounded like you were going to and I just finished a letter to my friends and I don't particularly feel like writing another one. I'd hate to have to write to Moody and say that you weren't treating me right."  
"Well why don't you just finish your breakfast and run along up to your room." Uncle Vernon said in a polite tone.

"Wow did that hurt?" Harry asked grinning at the chocked expression on his uncle's face as he was speaking  
"Dad..." Dudley whined at his father wanting to see Harry get into trouble.  
"Dudley be quiet and finish your breakfast." He said glaring at his son over the top of the newspaper.  
Harry smiled and put his wand back in his pocket and continued with his breakfast.  
"Thanks Aunt Petunia." He said standing as he finished.  
"And what do you plan on doing today?" Vernon asked him wondering whether he was going to be hanging around the house.  
"I'm going to Mrs Figgs house." Harry told them.  
"You've been spending an awful lot of time there these holidays. You used to beg us not to make you go there. What is it that you find so interesting now?" Petunia asked.  
"Well Mrs Figg is a squib." Harry said.  
"A what?" Vernon asked.  
"A squib. It means that you were born into a magical family but you're a muggle."  
"All this time we've had someone connected with...with your lot just around the corner?" Vernon roared unable to control his temper any longer.  
Harry made his way down the hallway and out the front door, he didn't want to be witness to another of his uncle's tantrums. He walked down the road until he found Mrs Figgs house and then went and knocked on the front door. He stepped back in surprise when Remus Lupin opened the door.  
"Hello Harry." He said pulling the door open for him to enter.  
"Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
"Well I received your letter this morning and I thought it was an issue best discussed in private rather than through a letter. It was very careless of you to write such a letter, the ministry may no longer be trying to intercept mail but Voldemort still can. You need to be more careful Harry." He gently admonished.  
"I know." Harry sighed dejectedly. "But you don't know what its like. Being locked up in Privet drive for the summer not knowing what's going on in the world. I've watched the news every night looking for anything unusual there's been nothing. And then these dreams."  
"I know how frustrating it can be not knowing what Voldemort is up to Harry. Truth be told the order doesn't even know what Voldemort is up too. We thought seeing as though the ministry now recognises that he's back he would start making his actions more known. The reason why there hasn't been any strange happenings on the news is because Voldemort has completely disappeared. There have been no attacks whatsoever." Remus said frustrated.  
"Nothing? He's done nothing? But what about my dream?" Harry asked.  
"As far as we can tell it was just exactly that. A dream. Dumbeldore went and checked a lead but there was nothing." He answered.  
"But it felt so real." Harry said.  
But then again you did go racing down to the Department of Mysteries risking yourself and your friends out of ignorance of thinking that Sirius had been taken therea voice said in his head.  
"Harry you cant blame yourself for Sirius." Remus said sadly as if he could hear what Harry was thinking. "It was Voldemort's fault not yours."  
"I am to blame Remus." Harry said. "If I hadn't have gone on my stupid hero trip and decided to save him myself without consulting anyone first he would still be alive."  
"Harry you can't think like that. Sirius wouldn't have wanted it to be like this."  
"Well we're not in a position to know what Sirius wants are we?" Harry said.  
Remus, realising that Harry wasn't going to let this go no matter how much he argued decided to change the subject.  
"Well anyway. Dumbledore wants you at Grimwauld place for the rest of the summer. The Weasley's and the Grangers are already there as well as some other kids from your school who's parents are in particular danger or are members of the order." He said.  
"I don't want to go back there. Not now not ever." Harry said.  
"You don't have a choice Harry, Dumbledore wants you there. That's why I'm here, to take you to him."  
"I don't care what Dumbledore wants." Screamed Harry. "If he had of told me everything when I asked him in first year I would have been prepared for this. I'm not going to that house just so Voldemort can try and use me to kill him and so that he can ignore me for the entire summer."  
"Harry like I said you don't have a choice." Remus said firmly.  
"When are we to leave?" Harry asked realising that there was no point in arguing.  
"Today. We will go and collect your things from the Dursley's and then we will floo there. We had the fireplace temporarily linked to this one." He said pointing at Mrs Figgs firplace. "So just let me know when your ready."  
"I'll never be ready to enter that house but if I have to I guess now is as good a time as any."  
Harry and Remus left Mrs Figgs house and returned to the Dursleys. Harry opened the front door and then made his way into the living room. There he found Uncle Vernon sitting is his chair completely still with a look of uttermost horror on his face. Harry checked him for signs of life but there were none. Fearing for the lives of the other members of the family Harry quickly moved into the kitchen where he found his Aunt dead with a similar expression on her face. Harry sank to his knees in despair as sobs wracked through his entire body. Remus sank down onto the floor next to him in complete shock and wrapped his arms around the boy while he sobbed. Harry knew that the Dursley's weren't the best of people but even they didn't deserve such a fate. When Harry had recovered he stood up and realised that there was one person missing. Dudley. Harry searched the entire house looking for his cousin without luck. Feeling that it was time to leave Harry and Remus got his trunk from upstairs and carried it the front door as they were about to leave Harry heard a movement coming from the cupboard under the stairs which had been his bedroom long ago. Remus heard it too and motioned for Harry to be silent. He pulled his wand out of his robes and slowly approached the cupboard. He counted one two three on his fingers and then pulled the door open and aimed their wands at who they found inside....

"Dudley." Harry gasped as he found his cousin who was in the cupboard in the foetal position. Dudley let out a little whimper and raised his eyes.  
"Harry?" he said.  
"Yeah Dudley. Its me, you can come out now they're gone." Harry said.  
Dudley crawled out from hid hiding spot and stood up. He noticed Professor Lupin and let out another whimper and hid behind Harry (which wasn't very affective seeing he was twice the other boys size.) Dudley let out another significant yelp as several loud pops were heard as several wizards apparated into the house. Albus Dumbledore walked up to them the usual twinkle in his eye was missing. Mrs Weasley ran into the hallway and engulfed Harry in a large and then proceeded to place numerous kisses around his face mumbling things like "I'm so glad your safe" "We thought you were dead" "Oh Harry."  
"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, really." Harry said pushing her off him slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh of course dear." She said regaining her composure. "Sorry about that."  
"No problem Mrs Weasley." Harry said smiling at her.  
"You must be Dudley." She said looking past Harry to the boy behind. Dudley's only response was to squeak and try and conceal himself behind Harry again.  
"Yes. This is Dudley." Harry introduced stepping aside so that Dudley could be seen by all. "Dudley, this is Mrs Weasley."  
"'lo" he mumbled.  
"Well, Albus I think these two have been through enough. I assume Dudley will be coming with us until you can find him somewhere else to stay?" Mrs Weasley said.  
"Well that is entirely up to the young man I'm afraid. Dudley, you can come with us or you can go to your Aunt Marge's." Dumbledore said turning to face Dudley.  
Dudley stood in awe of the man in front of him. He didn't know exactly who he was but he could tell that he was important.  
"Anywhere but Aunt Marge's." Dudley managed to get out after a few moments of silence.  
"Well that's settled then." Dumbledore said with some of the twinkle returning to his eyes at the fear in Dudley at the possibility of having to live with Aunt Marge. "I hope you don't mind travelling by Port key Dudley."  
"Po...Port...Port key sir?" Dudley stuttered.  
"I'm sure your cousin can fill you in on that aspect. Well, why don't you two go upstairs and pack your things while we clear up a few things with the ministry." He suggested.  
Harry grabbed Dudley's arm and pulled him upstairs.  
"Dudley, you'll need to pack just clothes and things. None of your games and things will work where we are going." Harry said moving to his own room.  
"No games." Dudley said horror plainly written across his face.  
"Don't worry Dudley. There's heaps of more fun stuff to do. I can teach you to fly if you would like."  
"Fly?" Dudley asked in awe.  
"Yes. In the wizarding world we fly on broom sticks and play a game called quidditch. Its awesome I can teach when we get there."  
"Boys you had better be packing and not chatting up there we have only a few minutes." Mrs Weasley called from downstairs.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah Dudley."  
"Is that how your parents died too?" Dudley asked him.  
"Yeah. Voldemort showed up our house when I was just a baby and killed my parents."  
"But why does he do these things? Why would he chose to start such a life?" Dudley asked.  
"That's a good question Dudley, but I'm afraid no one knows the answer except Voldemort himself." Dumbledore said coming into the room.  
"Oh." Dudley muttered and left the room. He returned to his own and began packing his things into a bag. It didn't take very long and soon both boys were ready to go.

Both boys having finished their packing returned downstairs. The slowly approached the lounge room imagining the site that had been there before. The bodies were no longer there and the lounge room looked exactly the same as it had this morning when Harry had left the house. If they hadn't saw with their own eyes the destruction that had been there just moments ago neither would have believed that anything out of the ordinary had occurred.  
Albus Dumbledore stood up from the arm chair when he saw the boys enter the room.  
"What happened?" Dudley inquired. "It looks as though nothing has happened at all."  
"Well we couldn't leave it the way it was, the muggles would start to panic. The authorities have been informed of the situation of course but believe that there is already a unit on scene. Well take your bags and place a finger on this plate. Harry when you get to Grimwauld place you know what to do. Dudley take this piece of paper and memorise the address on it. Quickly now." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Dudley took the piece of paper from Dumbledore's out stretched hand and read it over and over again saying it quietly to himself. When he felt that he had memorised the address he handed the piece of paper back to Dumbledore who carefully placed it back into his pocket. Dudley placed a finger back onto the Portkey.  
  
"I will being seeing the two of you later on. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked. Both boys nodded.  
"Right then. 1...2...3...Portus."  
  
Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his naval and closed his eyes, moments later he opened them again and was surprised to find himself standing on the pavement in Grimwauld place. He turned when he heard a sort of groaning noise to see that his cousin was lying on the pavement beside him. He smirked slightly remembering that this was the first time that he himself had not fallen down. He offered his hand to Dudley who accepted it and hauled himself off the pavement.  
  
"That was incredible. I never felt anything like it. What a rush." Dudley exclaimed. Harry turned and stared at him for a few moments.  
  
There was a loud pop behind them and Harry whipped out his wand.  
  
"Lower your wand boy. Lets get inside." Moody growled. Harry and Dudley picked up their luggage and started to walk. Moody took Dumbledore's 'Put-Outer' from his pocket and extinguished all the lamps in the street. Dudley watched with a look of awe on his face.  
  
"Where are we?" Dudley asked.  
"Shhh. We cant talk until we get inside then I'll explain everything." Harry said silencing his cousin.  
  
They walked up the street until the found houses eleven and thirteen.  
"I don't understand." Dudley said. "Where's twelve? The piece of paper said twelve!!" He said looking at his cousin as if this were some sort of joke.  
"Dudley think about the number you memorized. Think about twelve." Harry said.  
  
Dudley did as he was told and Harry watched as his cousin almost fainted when fist a door appeared and then followed by walls and windows. Harry smirked at the expression that was on his cousins face.  
  
"Come on, hurry." Moody said prodding both boys and ushering them towards the front door. Moody pulled out his wand and tapped the door once, many loud metallic clicks were heard and the clatter of a chain. The door opened.  
  
They stepped into the hallway, which was completely in darkness. Moody stood on the top step and released the balls of light from the Put-Outer,  
they flew back into their bulbs. Moody limped inside and closed the front door. Harry felt as Moody limped past him and he heard the hissing of gas as the gas lamps along the wall sputtered to life. Harry gazed around at the familiar hallway and sighed remembering the absence of the owner. He noticed as he moved toward the kitchen that the picture of Sirius' mother had finally been removed from the wall. As Harry walked into the kitchen he heard two squeals as Hermione and Ginny got off their chairs and launched themselves at him.  
  
"We were so worried." Hermione said as she let go. "We didn't know what had happened. Dumbledore just burst in here and said that Voldemort had attacked Privet Drive and that he needed all the Order members. And everyone got up and rushed out. What happened?" Hermione said in a rush.  
  
"Why is he here?" Ron asked noticing Dudley behind Harry.  
"Like you said Voldemort attacked Privet drive. He entered my house looking for me and killed my Aunt and Uncle. Dudley hid and was saved, he has nowhere else to go." Harry said.  
"I'm so sorry Harry, Dudley." Hermione said sincerely. She too had no love for the Dursley's but believed as Harry did that no one deserved that fate.  
Dudley just nodded at her and turned the other way not wanting them to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
Ron moved towards Harry and they grasped each other's hands.  
"Its good to see you." Ron said to his best friend.  
"You too." Harry said. "Hows your summer been so far?"  
"Alright, kind of boring though. Fred and George's joke shop is going great so I've been helping out a bit with that. They're actually paying me though so I have money for our next year. But they're in the Order now so no more Extendable Ears. They gave them to us before their first meeting and took them right back off us after it. Whatever they heard must have been pretty bad for them to enforce the no listening policy." Ron said.  
"So how come you're here so early Hermione. I thought you were going home this holidays."  
"Well I did for a couple of weeks but I decided to come here instead. Mum and Dad are really busy these holidays and I thought rather than sit at home doing homework I may as well come here."  
"Oh, your parents didn't mind?" Harry asked.  
"Well honestly they did mind, they had hoped to see me for a few more weeks but agreed that this was probably the safest place for me." She answered.  
"Well its good to have the three of us together here. I was dreading coming here but its not so bad now that you two are here with me." Harry said.  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes and hugged her friend once more.  
"Harry we know how deeply Sirius' death has hurt you but just know that we are here for you and you can talk to either one of us." She said as she glanced at Ron who nodded his head in conformation.  
"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. I'm not really sure I'm ready to talk about it yet but I will let you know." He said quietly.  
"Well Harry," Hermione said effectively ending the conversation. "Perhaps you and Dudley should take your things upstairs. I don't know which room Dudley will be in but I think you and Ron are sharing the same one as last summer. I'm sure Dudley can put his things in there until something can be arranged."  
She said sounding a lot like Mrs Weasley.  
"Alright, Come on Dudley. I'll show where to go." Harry said leading the party from the kitchen into the hallway and then up the stairs.  
Dudley stared in wonder as he watched the pictures on the walls move.  
I think I'm going to like it here.Dudley thought to himself.

They made their way into the bedroom that Harry and Ron had been sharing the last time they were at Grimwauld place. One of the beds was unmade and messy so Harry figured this was the one that Ron had claimed. He went over to the other one and placed his trunk onto the bed.  
  
"There's a bed under this one Dudley. When we are ready to sleep I'll pull it out for you." Harry said. His cousin just nodded and sat down on the bed.  
"Harry do you think that I can have some alone time?" Dudley said quietly.  
"Of course." Harry said standing and motioning for his friends to follow him.   
  
They left the room and walked down to the living room. Harry plonked down into one of the big armchairs and Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat on the couch.  
"He really needs some time alone." Harry said breaking the silence. "I don't really think he's dealt with everything yet. I mean when we found him he was more scared than upset and then the Order members arrived and he was then in shock. I think he's only just realized the full extent of everything that's happened to him."  
"He'll be okay Harry he'll pull through this, and so will you." Ginny said leaning forward and placing a supportive hand on his knee. As Harry looked up and into her eyes, he realized something that he had missed over the years. Ginny was growing up. She was no longer the blushing young girl who was too afraid to even sit near him, she had greatly matured and was showing wisdom beyond her age. He also realized that physically she had changed also, she was now more full figured and taller. Harry realized that he was staring and dropped his gaze muttering a quiet "Thankyou." Ron and Hermione both noticed the look between the two but let it pass without saying anything.  
  
They were startled by the noise of the door downstairs opening and heard the voice of Mrs Weasley from downstairs calling them to help her with dinner. Harry and Ron were given the task of setting the table, and Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs Weasley prepare the meal. While Mrs Weasley was dishing out dinner again the bang of the front door was heard and Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley Shacklepot, Mr Weasley, Percy, Fred and George all filed through the door and took their places at the table. Professor Dumbledore remained standing.  
"Harry, where is your cousin?" he asked.  
"He's upstairs. He's dealing with everything right now." Harry answered.  
"Oh that poor boy." Mrs Weasley interrupted. "What is to happen to him now?"  
"I think he has taken care of that himself." Professor Dumbledore answered cryptically.  
"Well he can't stay here Albus. I mean who would take care of him. We're only usually here for Order meetings while the kids are at school. That poor boy." She said.  
"Molly it has already been taken care of."  
"If you'll excuse me" he said addressing everyone now. "But I need to speak with Dudley." With that he turned and left the room.  
Everyone dug into the food.  
"I wonder what Dumbledore means by 'Its already been taken care of' surely they wont send Dudley away." Ron whispered.  
"I suppose he'll be sent away somewhere, Possibly to Aunt Marge's" Harry said regretfully. He had never really known his cousin well but he decided even after all the years of terror Dudley and his gang had placed upon him he still didn't deserve what had happened to him. No one on this earth deserved to be fostered to Aunt Marge. This day he had seen and gentler side of Dudley one that his possibly could have liked. Dudley may be big on the outside but today had been a wake up call, he was just as scared and frightened as everyone else.  
"Maybe he could come to Hogwarts with us." Ron suggested. Hermione who had been following the conversation groaned as this remark and Ginny slapped him upside the head.  
"Oww. What was that for?" he complained.  
"Honestly Ron." Hermione said. "When we get upstairs I am going to make you read Hogwarts a History start to finish so we wont have to hear any more silly remarks from you. If you had read the book you would now that Muggles can't get into Hogwarts. Number one, Dudley can't get through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. That means he cant catch the train with us to Hogsmede station. If he tries to enter the school any other way he just sees a great rubbish heap and Danger signs. If he continues on then he gets transported elsewhere and his memory is remodified."  
"Yeah but Dumbledore could stop those mechanisms, couldn't he?" Ron asked.  
"I doubt it." Hermione said. "Remember he didn't build Hogwarts he doesn't know half the things about that place I bet. I mean remember when he told Harry about the room of requirement. He didn't know what that was, and he didn't know where the Chamber of Secrets could be found either. And then there's...."  
"I think he gets your point Hermione." Harry interrupted grinning.  
"Yes we'll." She said slightly embarrassed. "You two should really read that book." She said and went back to eating here dinner.  
"Why when she can quote it page for page for us." Ron said quietly to Harry. Not quiet enough seeing Hermione heard him and scowled in his direction, Ron saw and returned it. Harry just shook his head at the two and continued with his dinner.  
  
A loud bounding of someone running down the stairs interrupted the quiet conversations. Moments later Dudley burst into the kitchen and searched the faces at the table for Harry's. When he had located his cousin he ran over to him.  
  
"Guess what's happened Harry!!" Dudley exclaimed loudly. "You never will so I'll tell you." He said before Harry could get a word in to question his cousin's behavior. "I'm..........


End file.
